La petición
by Dream Run
Summary: El club de música ligera se olvida de entregar la solicitud para poder tocar en el festival, por lo que ahora le toca a Yui el lograr que el concierto se lleve a cabo. ONE-SHOT. Semi-AU.


**l.**

-¡¿Que has hecho qué?! -exclamó la bajista lo más alto que pudo.

-Q-Que he olvidado entregar la solicitud para el concierto... -dijo la baterista asustada por la reacción de Mio.

Ritsu se rascaba la parte tasera de su cuello mientras desviaba la mirada ya que no quería encontrarse con los ojos de Mio, sabía que si lo hacía esa sería su última acción en este mundo. La bajista por su parte apenas podía contenerse, quería con todas sus ganas lanzarse sobre su amiga y arrancarle la cabeza. Y la razón era obvia: el festival se acercaba y todas las integrantes de Houkago Tea Time tenían el deseo de tocar, para ello era necesario entregar una solicitud antes de la fecha límite. Ritsu, al ser la presidenta, tenía la responsabilidad de entregar dicha solicitud, pero como se ha podido apreciar no realizó tal acción.

-¿Qué haremos? ¿Qué haremos?... -se decía a sí misma la bajista mientras caminaba toda la sala del club.

-Debe haber algo que podamos hacer -dijo Tsumugi desde la mesa aún con su té intacto.

Ritsu puso expresión seria mientras meditaba todas sus posibilidades, en verdad no tenían nada que pudieran hacer, los plazos habían pasado y ahora tenían que resignarse. Si tan sólo hubiera una manera de convercer al consejo estudiantil de que las dejaran tocar...

 _¿El consejo estudiantil...?_

 _-_ ¡Eso es! -exclamó Ritsu de repente atrayendo la atención de todas.

-¿Qué sucede Ritsu? ¿Tienes alguna idea? -preguntó Mio curiosa.

-¡Aún tenemos una oportunidad!-dijo la baterista emocionada-. Aún nos queda nuestro as bajo la manga -dijo y se giró hacia Yui, quien seguía disfrutando de su pastel ajena a todo aquel revuelo.

-¿Hmm? -preguntó Yui con la boca llena al notar todas las miradas del club sobre ella.

-¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Azusa sin comprender aún.

-Nodoka es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil ¿verdad? ¿Y quién es la única capaz de hacerla cambiar de opinión? ¡Pues nada más y nada menos que nuestra Yui!

-¿Y-Yo...? -preguntó Yui presintiendo adonde iba todo aquello.

-Tienes razón, podría funcionar -dijo Mio mientras meditaba la idea.

-Chicas no creo que... -intentó decir Yui pero fue interrumpida por Ritsu.

-¡Por supuesto que va a funcionar! Cada vez que tenemos problemas con el consejo estudiantil Yui nos ayuda.

-Tienes razón -dijo Tsumugi ante la evidente verdad.

-¡De acuerdo! Está decidido-dijo y buscó en su mochila hasta encontrar un papel sumamente arrugado, se levantó de su sitio y se lo entregó a Yui-. Haz todo lo que puedas para que nos dejen tocar en el festival.

-P-Pero... -intentó rebatir la castaña.

-¡Por favor Yui! -dijo Ritsu haciendo una reverencia, acción que todas las demás miembros imitaron, incluso Azusa, a pesar de no entender muy bien qué estaba sucediendo.

Yui tomó la hoja aún no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo. Miró a todas y a continuación se levantó de su sitio. Caminó hasta la salidad mientras la baterista la seguía de cerca, la guitarrista se giró una última vez con una expresión en su rostro que estaba pidiendo ayuda, Ritsu le dio un golpecito en la espalda.

-Haz lo que sea que siempre haces para convencer a Nodoka. ¡Contamos contigo Yui! -dijo y cerró la puerta del club.

...

Manabe Nodoka era la persona más respetable de toda la preparatoria. Era la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, puesto que llevaba a cabo de la mejor manera. Todos los miembros del consejo la respetaban y deseaban ser como ella algún día. Pero no es sólo eso, también sacaba las notas más altas y era la más atlética de todas. Se podría decir incluso que no tenía debilidad alguna...

Bueno, tal vez una...

Nodoka se encontraba ahora en la sala del consejo estudiantil revisando algunas de las solicitudes que los clubes le habían hecho para poder participar en el próximo festival. Mientras revisaba las solicitudes se dio cuenta que faltaba la de cierto club que ella solía visitar mucho ya que sus miembros solían dar muchos problemas.

La puerta del consejo se abrió dejando paso a una Yui sumamente nerviosa, Nodoka vio de quién se trataba y una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Eso es todo-dijo dirigiéndose a los demás miembros del consejo-. Podéis marcharos.

-¿Segura?-preguntó la vicepresidenta-. Aún no hemos terminado.

-Podéis hacerlo mañana, no debéis sobreesforzaros.

-De acuerdo... -respondió la vicepresidenta. Se levantó de su sitio y abandonó la sala seguida de los demás miembros.

Ahora Yui y Nodoka estaban completamente solas, cosa que puso a la guitarrista aún más nerviosa que antes. La presidenta se levantó de su sitio, caminó hasta donde Yui estaba y observó que tenía un papel en sus manos.

-¿Qué es esto Yui? -preguntó Nodoka mientras le quitaba el papel a la castaña.

-Es una solicitud... Para poder tocar en el próximo festival... -dijo la guitarrista casi susurrando y con la cara completamente roja.

-Sabes que la fecha límite para entregar las solicitudes ya pasó ¿verdad?-Yui hizo un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza-. ¿Entonces por qué no la habéis entregado antes?

-E-Eso... -fue lo único que dijo la castaña.

-¿Has venido aquí con la intención de que os deje tocar? -dijo Nodoka ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-S-Sí... -respondió Yui casi susurrando. Nodoka leyó la hoja, la llevó hasta su mesa junto con las demás solicitudes y regresó con Yui.

-Eso está mal Yui-dijo Nodoka tomando a Yui de la barbilla obligándola a que la mirara a los ojos-. No puedes venir aquí esperando a que acepte así sin mas tu pedido.

-L-Lo siento... Se supone que era el deber de Ricchan entregarla y se le olvidó y bueno... -dijo la castaña. Nodoka se colocó junto a Yui y le mordió ligeramente la oreja haciendo que la guitarrista soltara una exclamación.

-Así que Tainaka lo olvidó ¿eh? Me parece que tendré que hablar con ella después.

-¿N-Nos ayudarás...? -preguntó Yui con una débil voz.

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti -dijo y empezó a besarle lentamente el cuello a la gutarrista.

La respiración de Yui se aceleró en cuanto sintió el primero de los besos de su amiga. Aquello estaba mal, ella lo sabía y Nodoka también, no era correcto que la gran y respetable presidenta del consejo estudiantil tuviera ese tipo de relación con alguien tan normal como Yui. Pero era algo que ninguna de las dos podían evitar, aquello había empezado ya desde hacía mucho tiempo y desde entonces lo hacían a escondidas de todas, nadie, ni siquiera Houkago Tea Time, podían saber de la relación entre las dos.

El primer beso que Nodoka le dio a Yui fue delicado, como si no estuviera segura de lo que estaba haciendo, pero eso no duró mucho, después de _tantear el terreno_ la pasión de Nodoka empezó a elevarse exponencialmente. Yui no se quedaba atrás, normalmente era ella la sumisa en la relación pero eso no le impedía darle batalla a su vieja amiga para demostrar lo que valía. Nodoka probó los labios de Yui como pidiéndole permiso para entrar, cosa que Yui no tardó en comprender; la castaña abrió la boca ligeramente y a continuación las lenguas de ambas chicas empezaron un baile erótico que no hizo más que encender aún más a las dos.

-Has estado comiendo pastel, ¿eh? -preguntó Nodoka con una sonrisa burlona.

-C-Cállate... -respondió Yui avergonzada.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la presidenta sintió que la ropa estorbaba. Con mucho cuidado, y sin separarse de Yui ya que la chica tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, Nodoka le quitó la chaqueta reglamentaria a Yui dejándola en su camisa. A continuación deshizo su corbata y empezó a desabrochar los botones dejando al aire el sujetador con estampado infantil que Yui estaba vistiendo.

Nodoka sintió que se estaba ahogando, a pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo haciendo eso con Yui cada vez que veía a su amiga en ropa interior sentía que un interruptor dentro de ella se encendía. No perdió mas el tiempo y desabrochó el sujetador dejando al aire los pequeños pechos de la castaña. Yui desvió la mirada avergonzada de estar así frente a Nodoka, ella por su parte no pedió mas el tiempo y cubrió uno de los pezones de Yui con su boca mientras que con su mano acariciaba el otro. La guitarrista mordió su labio inferior con el deseo de reprimir el placer que le causaba Nodoka.

-Quítatela, Yui -susurró Nodoka al oído de la castaña.

Nodoka se apartó con la intención de observar mejor el espectáculo. Yui le dedicó una mirada molesta. A continuación la castaña bajó las manos lentamente hasta su falda y procedió a quitársela lentamente, una vez la prenda de ropa fue removida Yui se quedó con sus medias negras que se ceñían a sus piernas. Nodoka abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo y su respiración se volvió lenta y pesada.

-D-Das miedo Nodoka-ch... -fue interrumpida al sentir unos labios juntarse con los suyos.

Las lenguas de las dos chicas empezaron a examinarse mutuamente mientras Nodoka daba el siguiente paso. Con su mano derecha bajó ligeramente las medias de Yui dejando al aire las bragas que hacían conjunto con su sujetador. Nodoka también las bajó y empezó a masajear lentamente el clítoris de Yui, a lo cual esta respondió con una fuerte exclamación.

-Te acabo de tocar y ya te has corrido Yui, de verdad que eres una pervertida -dijo mientras lamía de sus manos el líquido resultando del orgasmo de Yui.

-¡N-No lo lamas! ¡Es asqueroso! -exclamó la guitarrista con su rostro completamente rojo.

-Sigamos donde lo dejamos -dijo Nodoka con una sonrisa.

La presidenta volvió a masajear la zona íntima de Yui provocando los suspiros y exclamaciones que tanto la excitaban. Gracias al contacto Nodoka pudo sentir que Yui estaba lo suficientemente mojada para dar el siguiente paso: sin decir ninguna palabra intrujo dos dedos en la vagina de Yui haciendo que la última casi gritara al sentir a Nodoka dentro de ella.

-¿Q-Q-Qué h-haces...? -fue lo único que logró decir Yui al sentir los dedos de la presidenta.

Nodoka hizo caso omiso a las palabras de Yui y siguió estimulando a la castaña, con su mano libre agarró uno de los pechos de Yui con la intención de aumentar el placer. Yui sentía que en cualquier momento iba a desfallecer, aquello era demasiado, sentía que su mente se quedaba en blanco a medida que Nodoka jugaba con ella. Con un último esfuerzo Yui colocó su mano en la entrepierna de Nodoka haciendo que esta se sorprendiera ante tal acción.

-No es justo que sólo yo disfrute Nodoka-chan -dijo Yui y empezó a masajear el clítoris de la presidenta.

Gracias al placer producido por las manos de Yui Nodoka introdujo un tercer dedo en ella haciendo que la guitarrista soltara un grito que la presidenta logró ahogar con un beso. Yui no se quiso quedar atrás y como pudo metió dos dedos en la vagina de Nodoka para hacerla gozar a ella también.

Así estuvieron varios minutos hasta que las dos chicas sintieron que estaban en sus límites. Ambas aumentaron la fuerza y velocidad de sus manos con la intención de hacer aquel orgasmo el mejor.

-Y-Yui... creo que estoy a punto de acabar... -dijo Nodoka con un hilo de voz.

-Y-Yo también Nodoka-c-chan...

-¡Yui!/¡Nodoka-chan! -gritaron ambas a todo pulmón sin importarles que alguien pudiera estar en los alrededores.

...

La puerta del club de música ligera se abrió dejando paso a una sonrojada Yui que venía acompañada de una seria Nodoka. Todos los miembros se giraron al oír la puera abrirse. Ahora todas estaban expectantes ante la respuesta que la guitarrista les pudiera dar.

-¿Y bien...? -se atrevió Ritsu a preguntar.

Yui levantó sus dedos índice y anular en señal de victoria. Todas las integrantes del club se levantaron de sus asientos a toda velocidad y fueron a abrazar a su guitarrista.

-¡Buen trabajo Yui! -exclamó Ritsu.

-Nos has salvado... -dijo Mio respirando ahora aliviada.

Nodoka se colocó frente a Ritsu con una expresión amenazante, la baterista retrocedió a toda velocidad y se colocó detrás de Mio aterrada al ver la expresión de la presidenta.

-Que sea la última vez que te olvidas de entregarme la solicitud, ¿de acuerdo?-preguntó Nodoka con voz seria, Ritsu se limitó a asentir con la cabeza-. Bien-dijo y se giró con la intención de marcharse-. Nos vemos Yui -dijo con una sonrisa y se retiró del club.

-Dime Yui-dijo Ritsu después de que Nodoka se hubiera ido-. ¿Cómo lo hiciste? Pensé que esta vez no teníamos oportunidad.

Ante la pregunta de la presidenta del club de música ligera todas las demás integrantes se giraron para ver a la guitarrista obviamente curiosas ante la respuesta de ella.

-P-Pues... ¿supongo que tuve suerte? -dijo Yui con una risita infantil.

Todas las demás miembros sonrieron ante la respuesta de Yui, tuvieron que haber esperado esa respuesta, después de todo se trataba de ella. Las chicas se giraron y se sentaron de nuevo para reanudar la conversación que tenían antes. La única que no se sentó de inmediato fue Yui, quien se sentía rara al estar sin las bragas que Nodoka le había quitado como precio por ayudarla.

-Estúpida Nodoka-chan -murmuró Yui para sí misma al sentir un par de gotas bajar por su pierna.


End file.
